


parksborn fluff

by dwSPNtw



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwSPNtw/pseuds/dwSPNtw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a parksborn fic i thought up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parksborn fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for who ever is reading this!! im new at this it was just something i dreamt up and thought i should share! again im new so i dont really know if im doing this right but carry on!

Peter had loved Harry for a long time. A  _really_  long time. When Peter went to the Osborn mansion one day to hang out, he was surprised to find Harry sitting alone in the study. Correction- sitting alone  _drunk_ in the study. Peter had found Harry like this many times since Norman Osborn's death. This time in particular was different though. This time Harry was mumbling incoherent words and moaning about how he should do it. ' _Do what?_ ' Peter thought silently. "Hey Harry." Harry stood up wobbling slightly and grabbed the leather chair for support. "Hi Pete. What are you doing here?" "I came to hang out Har, are you  _okay_? You look like you're going to fall over.." "Peter I am fine," Harry said mumbling slightly, "Are  _you_ okay peter?" Peter looked at him questionably but didn't say anything. _  
_

At this point, Harry had managed to walk over to Peter and drop his hands on his shoulders. He tried to make it look playful but Peter could feel the pressure Harry was putting on his shoulders. He knew Harry was using him for support. He wanted to say something, wanted to help Harry, but Peter didn't want to offend Harry so he kept his mouth shut. He knew he would regret it later, he always did. He slipped Harry's right arm over his shoulder and turn them around. "Come on Harry, let's get you to bed." Harry made a small noise and Peter let a small adoring smile slip across his face, it was gone as soon as it appeared though. 

Peter had successfully pulled Harry across the hall and into his bedroom. Peter had been here many times, it was nothing new. Harry shuffled through the doorway and let his arm fall off Peter's shoulder. Peter laid Harry down on the bed and attempted to pry off his pants. Harry wriggled around  on the sheets though, making it an impossible task for Peter. Finally, Harry laid still enough and Peter got his pants off. Harry looked at Peter in a way that Peter had never seen from Harry before. It made small butterflies erupt in his stomach but he ignored it. He had gotten butterflies a lot from Harry, this was just normal. Harry sat up quickly and unexpectedly, accidentally knocking foreheads with Peter, causing himself to fall back on the bed again. Harry decided not to try that again instead he just rubbed his head and listened to Peter's soft groans of pain from smacking heads. When Peter finally quieted Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Pete," he said softly. "Hmm?" "I really have to pee." 

Peter sighed loudly and bent over to pull Harry back up. Harry didn't really have to pee. He just wanted to feel Peters arms around him again. Harry thought he had loved Peter since they were children. He always felt it. Always knew it was there in the back of his mind, hidden from anyone to see. He didn't want anyone to know. He thought people would be disappointed in him, Harry Osborn, the Osborn heir. He was afraid his father would be disappointed in him especially. He always hated everything Harry did, all through his childhood and teen years. But that didn't matter now. Norman Osborn was dead, his disappointment along with him. Harry had Peter now, his bestfriend, his long time crush, his would-be brother.  _Those words are precisely why_  Harry thought.  _Those words are the exact reason that Peter and  I will be nothing more. We are bestfriends we_ can't  _be anything more_. 

Peter carried Harry to the conjoined suite in his room. Harry slipped out of Peter's grasp when they reached the bathroom and closed the door quickly behind him. He walked over to the toilet to pee and then washed his hands in the sink. Before he turned to leave though, he cupped his hands and splashed cold water on his face. He place his hands on the edge of the sink and examined his reflection. He was pale with dark purple circles under his eyes and his normally striking blue eyes were now a dull gray. A knock rapped at the door and Peter's muffled voice asked, "Har are you alright? You've been in there a while." Harry straightened his posture and sighed deeply, "Yeah i'm fine Pete." He walked to the door cautiously to keep from falling over. He turned the door knob and let the door swing open. Peter stood there waiting for him, arms open ready to catch him if he fell. Harry let Peter slide his arms around his waist and help him to the bed. Harry had sobered over time, especially after Peter had brought him to his room and tried to strip off his pants. Harry laid on the his bed but didn't let Peter go. Peter was startled as Harry pulled him down on top of him. Peter had thought that Harry had done it by accident but it was very much on purpose. "Stay" Harry whispered quietly, putting on the most innocent face he could muster.

Peter complied pulling off his shoes and slipping into bed next to him. "Jesus Harry your'e freezing." Harry sighed softly as Peter's body heat warmed him significantly. _It_ _'s now or never_  Harry thought. Harry looked at Peter straight in the eyes, grabbed the sides of him face, and kissed him. And it felt good. The kiss was sloppy and fast but neither boy cared. Suddenly Harry was on top of Peter trailing kisses down his jaw kissing the spot just below his ear. He nipped lightly at the skin as Peter tugged softly at Harry's hair and let out a small moan. He pulled Harry's head back up for another kiss and turned them over so Peter was on top. The kiss went on for a moment longer when suddenly Peter pulled away and sat up. "Oh my god! Harry i'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Peter was cut off when Harry's mouth slammed onto his. Peter immediately pulled back angry. "Harry stop! Your'e drunk and as much as I like this, I can't take advantage of you!" 

Harry was silent for a moment trying to think of what to say. He was touched that Peter would do that really, but Harry wasn't drunk. He  _really_  wanted to kiss Peter. "Pete.. I'm not drunk. When you tried to pull off my pants earlier I sobered up." Peter was silent. "Peter please! Say something!" Peter sighed deeply. He wanted to say something but honestly, he didn't know what to say. "Peter.. I've loved you since we were nine!" At that moment Peter filled with joy. He was honestly speechless. So instead of wracking his brain for a reply he turned his head and kissed Harry hard. This kiss was different from the previous ones though. This one was soft and sweet and calm. Peter pulled back slowly, hesitantly. He rested his forehead against Harry's and they both let their eyes fall closed again. "The feeling's mutual," he replied softly 

 

 

 


End file.
